


Heightened Senses

by Tarlan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing Alaric misses since becoming human once more. Post Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heightened Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM 2016** \- 3
> 
> Spoilers for Season 7 finale.

Vampires were sensual creatures, more so than humans. They felt everything more keenly, more deeply, their senses heightened by whatever change had taken place in their body when they died and were reborn as a vampire. It was the one and only thing Alaric missed when he reverted back to being a mere human after the disaster on the border of Mystic Falls. Years had passed since then but he still recalled the way his body had reacted to the slightest touch, the lightest breath across his skin, taking him apart mentally and physically. Becoming human again had given him the chance to have a family, and he had two beautiful daughters to raise - alone now Caroline had left with Stefan - and his daughters were worth the loss of those amazing orgasms. Yet there were times alone in his bed when he missed the exquisite sensations rippling through his body with every caress of the warm breeze or gentle brush of his hand. Even after all these years his body still felt numb compared to the memory of the bright, electric arc of feeling from when he touched himself as a vampire.

Eventually he found release, gasping as he came; not completely satisfied but feeling enough pleasure thrumming through him to take the edge of his jangled nerves.

He wiped himself clean and dropped his head back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as the thoughts he had hoped to lose in sensation came back to haunt him anew.

Caroline was gone, the wedding canceled, but he couldn't find it in him to blame her or Stefan especially as he and Caroline had turned to each other out of comfort and contentment rather than love. Although she had often denied it, he knew in his heart she still loved Stefan. He could her guilted her into staying with him but that would have only lead to resentment eventually, and he was far too proud to ask her to stay with him for his single human lifetime and make Stefan wait, just as Damon waited for Elena.

The girls would miss their surrogate mother at first but eventually they would understand why she had to leave them and, anyway, he had a Gemini Twin curse to focus on so he wouldn't lose one of his precious girls one day. So perhaps it was better he was only human, with a human life span, and human emotions and feelings... but, damn, there were days when he missed those mind-blowing, vampire orgasms.

END  
 


End file.
